


Returning Home

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Sex, Smut, War table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope





	Returning Home

“Shh.”  
  
The whisper in her ear cause Nesira by surprise as Cullen wrapped his arms around her. He stood behind her with his ever present protectiveness loomed over her and felt completely safe in his arms whenever she found him close. No wonder men followed him, he proved to be a man who inspired loyalty just by his presence alone. All she wanted to think about though was the fact he pressed firmly up against her back and holding her with this absolute need. How long had she been gone from Skyhold? Too long. They couldn’t even wait til she got back to the bedroom, no. The war room was now to be their playground.  
  
Even the idea sent shivers down her spine. It wasn’t his cold armor against her back but the ideas of what he was planning to do.  Her fingers slipped around his hands who held her as the intensity to be with the one she loved stood there and teased her with a simple shh. “Cullen, you’re teasing me.” She whimpered as she swore she heard a devilish chuckle on his lips. “And when do I not. You never complain love.” The husky sound of his voice held such need, and she wasn’t about to claim she didn’t want him. Without realizing it she leaned her head to the side as she felt his lips press firmly against the vein. He lined her neck with kisses and little nips of love and she squeezed his hands tighter. Her underwear felt too tight against her pulsing yearning. “No…no I don’t. Don’t stop.”  
  
Her hand moved to pleasure herself but Cullen reached around and took her hand, holding it in his as if denying her the pleasure. Again, he was teasing her and Nesira whimpered in pleasure at the game about to start. “My heart has ached for you these last few months. I worry for you my love.” He whispered into her ear as he kissed her lobe. Even in his dominant state, Nesira couldn’t help but love how he always reminded her of the sweet notions, the truth behind the fun they had. “I’m always safe as long as I have you in my heart.” She whispered back as she turned her head and kiss him over her shoulder. Feeling his powerful grip gently holding both her hands made her shift  and rub her legs together.  
  
Her passion strengthen in their foreplay and she knew he grew just as turned on by the bulge in his pants pulsed against her back. “Take me Cullen.” Nesira broke the kiss to speak suddenly, and Cullen smirked. “Right here, right now?” Cullen refuse to deny what she wanted as he questioned her. Nesira quickly nodded her head in turn. He knew as the dominant he looked in charge, but she always called the shots and when she asked he always gave. Nesira nodded her head quickly, unable to hide the want in her eyes as they sparkled. Cullen shifted his hands so one hand held both her hands from doing anything. The other slipped down along her dress, pulling it up as his hand slipped underneath to press against her sex. His gloved hand rubbed the outside of her underwear as she moaned and leaned her head back against his armour shifting her legs apart.  
  
The ambrosia of passion flowed from Nesira as Cullen smelled it flowing off of her. He leaned into her hair memorizing her sweet aroma and the way she smelled of sweet blossoms and orchids. “May I?” He purred into her ear giving her a chance. His voice seductively asking her to ensure she wanted this. Nesira opened her eyes and looked at him, gazing at his confident face. She adored when he was like this, beaming with such power and strength. Yet at the same time she glowed of gentleness, of passion and love. The allure was hard to deny as she  leaned over and kissed his lips with a simple peck. “Yes. Please.” She begged.  
  
With quick precision, Cullen moved his hands to push aside all the lingering pieces on the war table and leaned her over it. Afterward, he stripped off each piece of armor enthusiastically to ensure the metal pieces would not be in the way. Cullen believed if he continued to wear the metal armor it would melt from the intensity of their desires. Nesira shifted to rest her hips against the table, her hands already hiking up her dress. Cullen moved over and pressed his hips against her bottom, a growl on his lips as the pressure in his pants became unbearable. He moved his hands along her arms, guiding them away from her dress and placing them over her head. “Don’t move them from here or I’ll stop.” He whispered into her ear and she quivered from excitement. The temptation to move them deemed a difficult job as she wanted to reach over and pull him closer. She couldn’t help but want to enjoy a passionate intimate moment with him. He also gave her the power to stop this moment with a single choice. One of the many reasons she loved him, he always gave ways to stop if she needed.  
  
His hands slid down her spine, trailing his nails along the open parts of her flesh and along the corset she wore. He took her dress and pulled it up over her bottom and squeezed her buttocks. Nesira gasp and glanced over her shoulder with a grin on her lips and he beamed with joy to see she enjoyed herself. He reached down and began to rub at her nub with his finger along her underwear, allowing the friction of the two bring pleasure to her. The desire glowed on Nesira’s skin as she let out a soft cry as she laid her face on the table. Her hands curled into a fist as she kept them in the place. She pushed up on her feet as her body twisted in excitement. “Oh Maker, Nessie, you are wet.” He muttered, rubbing at her intensely as she whimpered. Her panting raced as she arched her back. Sweat beamed on her brow but then the rubbing stopped.  
  
A groan of protest came from her lips as she listened to a slight chuckle from Cullen. That man! He knew the buttons to push to tease and he was doing it. The sound of rustling clothes came to her ears as he pulled down his pants, rubbing his manhood against her cunt and the protest turned into a moan of pleasure. One of his hands trailed along her spine as the other moved toward her hair, curling into her threads and grabbing ahold of it. A shiver ran down her body as she leaned up to give him better leverage to hold her hair. Cullen rocked his hips firmly against her as she heard a low rumble in his chest and matched it with a whimper.  
  
Cullen purposely pushed into her slowly, feeling just how tight she was around him which made him groan and his hand slimmed down to grab the frame of her hip. Nesira’s body reacted and tightened around him as he worked her body so slowly to the edge with just one push. She senses as she became filled to the brim and purred like a happy kitten at the moment. “Maker’s Breath, Nesira.” He panted as he squeezed her hip and she inhaled sharply. Slowly he started to thrust into her, pushing his hips against her as she rocked her hips against the table. She didn’t care to keep quiet and if someone came through the door they would get a show because she was terribly distracted by the lion behind her.  
  
Her fingers clawed against the table as the arch she was in because the pleasure to spike each time he pushed into her. She found herself unable to hold back any sounds as her cries of pleasure got loud with each second. The sweat glistened against her skin making her appear more surreal than she was. Cullen pulled her hair  as she followed the gently tug giving her more of an arch in her back. Sweat drenched Cullen’s shirt as he pushed faster and harder into her, the growl on his lips making her shudder with excitement.  
  
“Cullen, by the Maker Cullen, I’m going to lose it!” Nesira breathlessly stated as she panted against her lips. He leaned forward, letting his teeth graze against her shoulder with a soft nip to follow. “Together.” The single word broke from his lips as he panted against her. His fingers slipped from her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her upward slightly but where her hands were still on the table.  
  
“Yes, yes!” She shouted as she found her orgasm peaked. She screamed in pleasure as he release into her. The awareness proved heavenly, something like never before. Each time proved different with him and wonderful each time. She panted as she sense her legs shaking and he shook against her. Yet he still stood on his powerful legs, breathing against her as he set her down on the table and laid down on top of her. Nesira panted hard as she laid her head down on the table. Her eyes closed as she felt herself so tight against him and became positive he couldn’t pull out. “Don’t move. Stay please.” Nesira stated as she laid there just feeling how much he filled her and it felt perfect. Cullen leaned over and kissed her neck and had a smile on her lips.  
  
“Of course I’ll stay, nothing will pull me from your side.” He said, moving his arms around her waist and hugging her. “We could always take this to your room if you want more.” Nesira glanced over to him and had a rare smirk on her lips. “Are you kidding? This is so much more fun.” Cullen let out a hearty laugh and gave her a hug. “You always manage to surprise me Nessie.” He said, kissing her ear as she experienced her skin tingle. “I’m just glad to be home and this was a perfect reunion.” She said, reaching around to hold his hands and soaking in this moment for everything it was.


End file.
